Stilted
by Zohh
Summary: “If you try that again, so help me Agni, I will murder you!” Mai snapped, getting out of the bed. Rated just to be safe.


I've tried avoiding this section of fan fiction, but a story written by xxBloody-Lovexx got me here.

_Edits have been made._

* * *

"Who knew that the Fire Lord was such a party person?" Mai said, exasperated.

"My uncle is a very strange man." Zuko replied, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Yes, but having those fancy parties so often gets tiring." She said, sitting down next to Zuko.

"You don't have to come to with me to all of them."

"If I'm not with you, then I have to be with my younger brother, or worse- my mother."

"Wait, so you're only with me because you hate your family?" Zuko asked, frowning.

"Yes that's exactly it." Mai rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's goof to know that I can be of some good use to you." He said.

"Mmmm," She nodded, blinking heavily.

"It's late. That party must have gone on for a while." Zuko said, looking out at the black sky through the small window in his room.

"I am t-tired," Mai yawned, lying down on the bed.

"Is your mother expecting you to be home?" He asked, gently rubbing her shoulder.

"I stopped paying attention to my mother quite some time ago." She mumbled.

"Then stay here tonight."

Mai sat up, here eyes barely open. "Excuse me?"

"Stay over tonight- in fact, don't ever go back home."

"Zuko, we'd have to be married for people to not think it was libelous." She said, laying back down.

"The let's make so it's not libelous." He said, laying down to kiss her.

"What? You want to get married?"

"Yes, I do."

"Since when are you one to commit?" She question, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? I've been with you since the fall of Ba Sing Se,"

"Zuko, you left the Fire Nation for the Avatar, and then came back a month later to fight your father, with out saying a word to me- other than that letter you left on my bed before you left."

Zuko shrugged sheepishly. "I assume you want to sleep now, yes?"

"Obviously," She murmured.

"You do realize that you're still wearing you dress robes?" He said, laughing lightly.

Mai groaned, and rolled over, fumbling with the ties. Zuko, however, stopped her, pulling her hands off of the ties.

"What?"

He kissed her, removing the ties himself, her sash falling off gracefully. The crimson robe now hung loosely, being held together only by Mai's crossed arms. She sighed upon seeing the look on Zuko's face, and stretched her arms out only to reveal white undergarments.

Flashing the prince a look, she let him kiss her before tackling him in order to remove his own shirt. They kissed once more, and Mai felt a pool of heat in her stomach-like she could fire bend- as she let Zuko's tongue invade her mouth- which she rarely let happen.

Mai, who was usually one to avoid such actions that she was now doing, let out a moan. Her face was flushed, but the prince only smiled, guiding her back to the bed.

Her unsure thoughts of the situation quickly past her mind with the initial thought of what her mother would think of this came instead. She thought it best, though, to not only cease paying any attention to what her mother says, but to also stop telling her things.

Zuko now lay next to her, both of them wearing barely any clothes, trailing kisses from her lips to her neck.

The predicament of the matter was quite awkward, in Mai's opinion. She felt the heat sit at the bottom of her stomach, yet still gauche as she couldn't help but gasp in pleasure as his breath tickled her color bone.

"Zuko," She breathed, attempting to gain his attention.

He murmured something, though, she was unable to comprehend it.

She felt the warmth of his hand on her upper stomach, making its way to her ribcage.

"Zuko!"

His hand was hovering over her upper garment, prepared to remove it.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked sharply, sitting straight up.

Zuko looked up awkwardly, his face bright red. He quickly moved his hand away from her torso, sitting up next to her.

Mai was panting, the blanket wrapped tightly around her to hide her figure. Her face was the same color as her robe- which lay sprawled on the floor.

"Erm, so-" Zuko started sheepishly, before being cut off.

"If you try that again, so help me Agni, I will murder you!" Mai snapped, getting out of the bed.

Gulping, Zuko got out of the bed, and walked over to Mai. He put a hand on her shoulder, attempting to get her to come back to the bed with him.

She, however, pushed his hand off of her, and swiftly turned around to face him. Her face was still a shade of crimson, and the silence around the two was still stilted. Zuko looked at the seething women in front of him, clueless as to what he was going to do next. Without even thinking, he collided his lips with hers, send them both to the ground with the force.

Now, Mai new the prince could be thickheaded sometimes, and now, she thought to herself, he was at his most dense.

Relaxing into his touch, Mai sighed at the stupidity of him, carefully reaching over to her robe that lay next to them. There, in her right sleeve, she pulled out a dagger, holding it above his back.

"I told you I would murder you," She said, muffled. However, she merely only dropped it on his back, causing him to leap up.

"I didn't think you were serious about it." Zuko muttered, backing off.

"Since when are one to think things through?" Mai asked scathingly. The pool of heat that once lay in her stomach now turned icy.

Sighing, Mai bent down to grab her robe, about to put it on.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked, staring at her.

"Obviously, I am putting my robe back on, so I can return home." She replied.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't put your robe back on." He said, putting a hand on one of hers.

"You know, you're really pushing it," She mumbled, looking up at him.

Pushing his hand off, Mai fumbled with the ties to her sash once more, until she realized it was backwards. She grunted, turning it around, and tying it again.

Swiftly, she walked towards the door, yet Zuko was already standing in front of it.

"Zuko, stop. I'm tired."

"If you go home, you'll have to see your brother and your _mother_." He whispered in her ear.

Mai closed her eyes tightly, upset with the truth. She _would_ have to see her mother if she went home. Oh, she hated her mother. Her crazy, crazy mother.

Zuko smirked, gently shoving Mai back to the bed.

"So you're using me, because I hate my family?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Smiling, Zuko kissed Mai, untying the sash that held her robe, hands on her waist. The heat flooded back into her stomach, replacing the ice, as she once more let his tongue invade.

"Oh, so, libelous," Mai breathed, reposing into his touch.

Mai awoke, long after the first rays of sunlight, someone else's breath tickling her neck. Zuko's arms were wrapped around her torso, right below her ribcage. Her eyes widened when she realized that she was not wearing any garments- let alone an upper one.

* * *

I suppose this could be considered a prequel to _Scandalous_, but it stands on its own. 


End file.
